Temporary Bliss
by outlandishAnatomy
Summary: Bumblebee, A homeless scout, is one day attacked. Found my Optimus Prime, Bumblebee is raised to become a great AutoBot warrior. Join him as he fights for survival, kicks some decepti-creep aft, and discovers what it means to love. Multi-chapter, Mature content inside, Be warned.


Temporary Bliss

OA: Humanized!Transformers, where the AutoBots and Decepticons are gangs. Kind of like a mafia, I guess. Urm, to be honest, I kind of made this up on the spot. Sorry, but I had the overwhelming feeling to write something for Bumblebee.

Anyway, I would like to explain some things so that I don't get any questions later. I really wanted to keep some of the aspects from the actual Transformers, mostly animated/ prime, so the way they talk is still the same, use the same time lingo, and produce cybertronian technology.(That's what they will be calling their tech anyway.) And the names they use are their code names.

I can't say anymore at risk of spoiling shit, but I'm just going to tell you the ages.

Bumblebee: 15-16

Optimus: 28

Ratchet: late 50's, early 60's

Alright, that's all you need to know, so I'll just shut up now and let you read. Sorry, and Enjoy!

(Shit, forgot the Disclaimer)

I don't own Transformers, Hasbro does.

oOo

Temporary Bliss

Bumblebee

The soft crunch of snow beneath a blonde's foot echoed throughout the silent night. He never ceased his running. Tall menacing shadows followed closely behind, laughing manically. They all held some sort of weapon, all ranging from baseball bats to metal bars. Bumblebee's heart thumped wildly in his chest, forcing his legs to move faster. His mind raced, scanning the area for a safe place to hide. Tears now freely flowed down his cold, reddened cheeks.

This always happened, him getting chased by the same group of thugs every other day. It was hell. All they ever did to him was beat him.

Abuse him.

Use him.

And there was nothing he could ever do. It killed him inside. He had tried many times before to stop them, maybe even scare them away. But they always returned with back up. And to think, Bumblebee was just an innocent little boy.

Well, as innocent as a homeless thief could be.

The blond let a scream rip though his already sore throat. They finally had him cornered, and proceeded their beating. He screamed curses, and pleas, but all seemed to fall of deaf ears. His eyes were filled to the brim with salty tears, obscuring his vision. He felt something wet slide down the side of his head, possibly blood. It hurt to breath, as he felt a stabbing pain in his right lung. He couldn't move his left arm. Broken. His breathing was ragged, as he struggled for the much needed air. When would the mindless beating end?

"Look at him, such a baby. Come on you wuss. Fight back." Sneered one of his attackers as he kicked Bumblebee in the chest, the pain in his lung increasing ten-fold. Another one just laughed out loud, sticking out his hand, motioning for the others to stop. His tears still flowed, but that didn't matter. Not now. He slowly fell to the snow covered ground, curling up into a small ball. The leader bent down, grabbing the small teenager by his sun kissed blond hair and yanked him up, forcing Bumblebee to look him in the eye, his crystal blue optics blurry with salted tears, but somehow manages to give off a faint grow.

"I think we should have a little fun with him. What do you say, guys?" He smirked. The others all cheered, walking closer towards him.

Soon enough, everything turned to black. That last thing he remembered being a searing pain that ran though his back and a Decepticon logo.

oOo

Sobs racked through his small frame, the ice-cold snow enveloping him with its cold embrace. The snow gracefully fell from the sky, landing softly on top of him like a blanket. His mind wondered aimlessly, trying his best to forget the horrid events that partook not hours ago, although was failing to. Blood red stained the pure white snow beneath him. The pain was still there, but the cold had numbed his body enough for it not to be agonizing. His throat felt raw and tasted of metal and something sticky. He didn't want to move, no. All he wanted to do was get the disgusting taste out of his mouth and rest.

Sleep…sounds nice.

His eyes soon started to flutter close, his ears ringing. He could hear his own heart beating.

Thumpthump... thump…thumpthump…

"M…ma…maybe…a…a little…rest…j…just a nap…." He croaked, coughing between breaths. It hurt to talk, with every word spoken a small pain erupting from his throat. He shivered slightly, the bumblebee jacket he had on wasn't protecting him from the freezing cold.

"Is someone here?" A voice boomed out, causing the Bee's head to hurt. Although his vision was blurred, he turned his gaze to who ever called out, and hoped to god they weren't going to hurt him. The shadowy figure moved closer, cautiously inching forward. Bumblebee groaned weakly as he curled up into a tighter ball.

"Hey, are you ok? Oh Jesus…I need to get you to a hospital. Just, hold on kid. Try and stay awake." He sounded worried. Why wouldn't this man let him sleep? He was tired, people normally slept when tired, so why did this man tell him not to?

In the background, the man's voice echoed throughout the alleyway. Everything slowed down, the man's voice fading into nothingness.

Too bad…it sounded soothing too….

oOo

Optimus had finally gotten off work at the fire station, his body exhausted from running drills with his squad. It was a tiring task, but he managed. The walk to his base was a quiet one, snow slowly drifting past him as he continued his trek.

The blue haired man looked around, carefully analyzing his surroundings. He was completely alone, and so proceeded with taking out an earpiece and put it in place.

Optimus was no normal fireman. He was as well a leader in a gang who called themselves the 'AutoBots'. They fought against a destructive gang, Decepticons, and protected the people of Detroit. Although one would find this very heroic, the city people did not like it one bit. They blamed the AutoBots for bringing the menacing Decepticons and their mindless squabble over 'Cybertronian' technology to their fair city. Optimus knew this very well, and so tried his best to prove everyone wrong, while also trying to end their heated fighting. What made such a task difficult was the fact that both AutoBots and Decepticons had bounties on them. That meant that no one could know of his 'second job'.

All his thinking had led him down the wrong path, as he was headed in the wrong direction. He cursed himself, and turned heel, quietly mumbling plans under his breath.

That was, until he smelt blood, Fresh blood, to be in-fact.

His attention turned to the ally way, which was to his left, and silently debated about going in. After weighing his options, he opted for entering the dark, snow covered ally. As he walked further in, the pungent smell of blood grew stronger, and was almost insufferable.

A sudden string of coughs rang thought the cold, wet walls, which surrounded him. "Is someone here?" He called out; curious to know if whatever coughed was still there. Whatever it was, it sounded sick, possibly injured too. Maybe it was what was giving off that strong smell. He moved cautiously, hoping he wouldn't scare it away. As he got closer, he could make out the silhouette of a child.

Optimus ran over to the body, and was shocked at what he saw. There, right in front of him laid a child, practically bleeding and freezing to death. "Hey, are you ok? Oh Jesus…I need to get you to a hospital. Just, hold on kid. Try and stay awake." He pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed his friends' number. It was too risky to take him to a hospital, even if he wasn't recognized. Ratchet could do better anyway, and since he was a friend and a fellow AutoBot, it would be safer.

The small blonde in front of him seemed to have passed out, and his breathing was awfully shallow.

After a couple rings, Ratchet picked up his phone, answering with a grouchy, "What?"

"Ratchet, I'm going to need your medical expertise right now. I found a kid and he's leaking energon like there's no tomorrow. At the rate, he won't last an hour. He's also covered in bruises, likely has some broken bones. Lock onto my location and make it quick." He ordered, rapidly removing his own jacket to try and warm the child, even of it was just a little. Once he had him wrapped up in his jacket, he brought the blonde child closer, wrapping him in his warm embrace.

'All right, I have your coordinates. I'll be right over. Ratchet out.' Came the reply, as the blue haired man shut his phone close and tossed it aside.

"Hey, come on, wake up. I need you to wake up, kid." He called out, softly shaking the child, though it was futile. He continued trying to awaken him, but as time went on, Optimus grew more and more worried. Luckily, Ratchet and a few other medics had arrived just in time. They did all the simple things, like stopping the bleeding, and loaded the child into the car, Optimus following closely behind.

oOo

OA: Well, that was fun. Sorry for the short chapter, I'll try and make them longer later on. If it isn't too much trouble, I'd like a minimum of at least three reviews before I write the next chapter. All kinds of reviews accepted. (I just might regret that, but who cares?) Also, idea's are welcomed! (I could use them. /**Notverycreative**/)

Thanks for reading! See you all soon. 3


End file.
